Super Smash Flash 2 Developer
, a web comic made by Developer ''Damian, depicting various SSF2 Developers in their avi forms.]]The Super Smash Flash 2 Developer, commonly referred to as only SSF2 Dev, or simply Dev (usually capitalized as DEV), is a usergroup in the McLeodGaming Forums that denotes the users with multiple large contributions to the production and development of Super Smash Flash 2. The usergroup was created by game's creator, Cleod9, back in mid 2008 in order to keep track on SSF2 development and its contributors. As Cleod9, can't do everything by himself, he receives help from these special users in order to provide him with sprites (for both characters and stages), graphics, sound effects (BGM and SFX), character coding, and many other things, among miscellaneous suggestions like game modes and pertaining to game physics. A SSF2 Developer can be identified on the Forums by a unique label that shows the phrase "SSF2 Dev" above his/her avatar. Super Smash Flash 2 Developer's Section All the SSF2 Devs have access to a private and special forum known as the SSF2 Developer's Section. In this forum, the Devs discuss the current status of the production of SSF2. The suggestions and ideas found here, unlike those posted in the normal SSF2 Discussion forum, are more likely to be used in the game. While a handful of the Devs are active contributors to the section, many more are not, and have left the forums at some point, thus being regarded as unsuitable for contribution, and thus, eventually being removed from the Dev list. Aside having access to the Dev Forums, Devs are also allowed to see the now private SSF2 Animation and Submission Archives. List of SSF2 Developers Group leader Group members The Flash Of Shadows Writers The Flash Of Shadows story writers; is sub-rank for the SSF2 Devs who help with The Flash Of Shadows story mode. As of now, only full Devs are allowed to view it. Things like the main enemies, the CuBots; story line and stages layout are created and discussed here. This mode has its own topic because The Flash Of Shadows will be released as an extension for SSF2. Super Smash Flash 2 Dev Blog The SSF2 Dev Blog is a new sub-forum opened and found on the public SSF2 Discussion which encloses the recent addition on the upcoming demo, particulary v0.8. It is updated each Sunday for the month of October 2011, and contains detailed information about SSF2's production from the Developer perspective, as well as some inside information about the upcoming demo. Super Smash Flash 2 Character Balancer The Super Smash Flash 2 Character Balancer, or SSF2 Balancer, is another, more open, sub-rank of Devs in the McLeodGaming Forums, reserved for those who help with balancing the stats and traits of moves and characters in SSF2. Unlike the SSF2 Devs, users in the SSF2 Balancers have limited access in the SSF2 Developer's Section - as they can only see and post in the SSF2 Character Balancing subforum. List of SSF2 Character Balancers Group leader Group members External links *[http://forums.mcleodgaming.com/memberlist.php?g=11&mode=group&sk=c&sd=a List of SSF2 Devs in the McLeodGaming Forums (you need to have a account and be logged in).] *[http://forums.mcleodgaming.com/memberlist.php?g=17&mode=group&sk=c&sd=a List of SSF2 Balancers in the McLeodGaming Forums (you need to have a account and be logged in).] *Birth of the SSF2 Developer's Forum in the old McLeodGaming Forums (no log in needed). * Category:McLeodGaming